Dejarlo ir
by Mep
Summary: Ginny se queda a tras. Amy... pobre. MUYYY triste. REVIEW.
1. En la vispera de batalla

N/A: Triste. si no quieres que se te escapen unas cuantas lagrimitas, no lo leas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**********************-*-*-*-***********************  
  
Sus ojos dejaron aquellas líneas que tan entretenida la tenían al momento en el que escucho su risa : no muy alta, no muy baja... simplemente, sincera. Sonrió. Lo miro mas detenidamente, pero aquel brillo que llega con la risa, fue combatido cruelmente, con aquel dolor que se acumula con los años. Por que un minuto de felicidad, no hacen nada con toda una vida de desdichas.  
  
Sintió en cada extremidad un cosquilleo incesante... que la incitaban, sin descanso, que se parase aunque sus pies tambaleasen... y llegase a donde el, con una sonrisa postiza en el rostro, y tratase de hacer que todo estuviera bien. aunque hoy... supiese mas que nunca, que mañana seria día de combate.  
  
Se permitió una ultima mirada a su rostro, y dejo que sus ojos escanearan el resto de la habitación. Había de todo allí... desde aquellos que en esquinas apartadas agrupaban a la familia en aquello que seria de seguro su ultimo abrazo, todos con lagrimas en los ojos. O de aquellos solitarios... que se resignaban a morir, como habían nacido: solos. Pero había, de aquellos pocos, entre los que estaba ella y su familia... que tenían todavía aquella sonrisa en el rostro, que no dejaba ver reflejada la tristeza y desesperación que sentían... o tal vez, nadie se atrevió a mirar lo suficiente como para notar algo que no fuese mera y supuesta felicidad. Y era mejor así.  
  
Ella estaba sola, con un libro en la mano, una cobija hasta la cadera, y el ultimo jersey que su madre le había hecho puesto. Quería recordar cada detalle... como si le quedase una vida por delante. Aquello era cuestión del destino.  
  
-Hola- dijo Harry ofreciéndole una sonrisa, aunque su voz, que estaba aun debajo que un susurro dijese lo contrario.  
  
- Harry - dijo ella asintiendo a modo de saludo, y se acomodo mas a la esquina, dándole un espacio en el cual sentarse. Aquello que el hizo sin dudar.  
  
-Ginny- dijo el imitándola en burla. Las comisura de sus labios luchando una sonrisa... ella dio una, resignándose, y el, dejo escapar la suya.  
  
- ¿cómo estas?- pregunto el preocupadamente. ¿Quién no lo estaba esta noche?  
  
- Lo mejor que podré estar- dijo ella moviendo los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto- Se lo que viene, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo.  
  
- Bien, por que...- comenzó el mirando a sus zapatos- Por que va a ser difícil.  
  
-No espero nada menos- dijo ella suavemente.  
  
-Puede que esta sea la ultima vez que hablemos...- siguió hablando el. Pero sus palabras no fueron registradas por ella. ¿La ultima vez que hablasen? No!  
  
-No digas eso...- dijo ella tomando su mano, delicadamente.  
  
El la miro con sorpresa pero no aparto su mano, solo le dio un suave apretón.  
  
-Quiero que sepas...- comenzó el- Que yo...  
  
- Me lo dirás después- dijo ella, sabiendo que iba a decir... y de alguna forma esperando que su corazón, que en estos momentos había empezado a palpitar mas fuerte, le estuviese diciendo... como aquellos sentimientos, eran recíprocos.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No!- dijo ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios - Vamos a salir de estos juntos... y entonces, cuando sea así, me podrás decir lo que quieras.  
  
El asintió y tomo ambas de sus manos y las aprisiono entre las suyas. Unió su frente con la de ella, y dio un pequeño suspiro.  
  
-Cuando regrese- dijo en susurro..- Cuando lo hagamos... te diré lo mucho que te quiero. Lo prometo.  
  
- Que así sea..- dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y acurrucándose en su hombro.  
  
Ambos se quedaron allí, pasando aquellas ultimas horas juntos, que en momentos como estos, parecían no mas que meros segundos.  
  
Cuando el reloj dio las 6:00 AM, cada persona, se levanto con el rostro tieso... pero la meta limpia.  
  
Harry, dio unas ultimas palabras... y unas ultimas sonrisas. Y dirigió al grupo, a aquello que seria, la gran batalla de su tiempo.  
  
Ginny, mirándolo frente a ella sonrió pensando:  
  
Tengo que dejarlo ir... pero prometió volver, y se, que así lo hará.  
  
FIN  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*/-*-*-*-**************************************-*-  
  
N/A2: Me estaba sintiendo un poco triste así que lo escribí a las 3:30 de la mañana. Espero que les halla gustado.  
  
Comentarios buenos o malos, por favor...  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep 


	2. Amy y Suli

.  
  
Ella se quedo atrás, con su esperanzas e ilusiones apretadas en la mano fuertemente. Quería estar ahí con el! Luchar a su lado, y vencer con su amor, en aquellos finales cliché de película, todo aquel mal que los rodease. Por que hay quienes dicen, que no hay cosa en este mundo, que el amor no venza. Que no hay daño, que no hay peligro... que el amor no derribe.. por que aquel sentimiento, aunque te cueste creerlo, es lo que te da fuerza. Lo que te mantiene vivo... lo que la mantenía viva ella.  
  
Pero aunque quisiese estar ahí con el, tomar su mano y enfrentar al mundo juntos... enfrentar a aquel temeroso destino, simplemente, no podía... No era su parte en esta lucha.  
  
Ella, había entrenado los pasados cinco años de su vida, para ser una Healer (Termino mágico, para doctor) y había alcanzado graduarse con honores; pero ahora, se arrepentía, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ella, se quedaría allí, salva entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, mientras allá afuera, no tan lejos, hechizos iban y venían, y millones de personas inocentes morían... era tan difícil: saber que tenia una misión, pero a la vez, saber que era mil veces mas fácil... y que de su capacidad dependía, la vida de alguien... que en sus manos se decidía... el futuro de alguien. Era como sentirse dios, y acarrear toda la presión del mundo en sus hombros... tener el poder, para restaurar la vida o cometer un simple error, que la quitase...  
  
Eran tantas emociones que no pudo evitar dar un suspiro largo, y mirar al techo con una expresión blanca en el rostro. Hay cosas que ser olvidan, pero ella estaba segura que aquellas imágenes que vería hoy... no se irían nunca. Que en las noches los recuerdos la atormentarían, y que se levantaría llorando, mortificada, por aquellos que de seguro morirán hoy en sus manos. Era tan desesperante, esperar y esperar... dejar que los minutos pasasen... sin noticias. Esperando aquel primer cargamento de heridos... tratar de curarlos... perderlos. Y así, empezar todo de nuevo.  
  
Unos cuantos minutos pasaron de nuevo, y el primer cargamento llego... y era mas y peor de lo que esperaba. Todos los Healers se apresuraron a la ayuda... Ginny, inmóvil, solo observo... aunque le rogase a sus pies a sus manos, que entrasen en acción que corriesen a la ayuda... que salvasen vidas... no podía, estaba ahí, parada en la mitad de un enorme caos, abrazándose a si misma como una niña pequeña.. sin saber que hacer.  
  
De repente un destello de cabello chocolate acaparo su mirada... era una pequeña niña, con los ojos mas azules y mas profundos que había visto en su vida. Su carita estaba manchada de tierra, y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, era imposible saber, si era de ella...  
  
Ginny se apresuro rápidamente a su ayuda, su corazón palpitando fuertemente y mirando a la niña con ojos tristes y llorosos.  
  
- Hola amor- dijo Ginny delicadamente- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? La niña lloraba silenciosamente, algo que no hubieses esperando de una personita tan pequeña.  
  
- Amanda-dijo con un suspiro pesado- Pero puedes llamarme Amy, todos mis amigos lo hacen.  
  
- Bueno Amy- dijo dando un suspiro muy parecido al de la niña- Mi nombre es Virginia, pero mis amigos me dicen Ginny.  
  
-Hola Ginny- dijo Amy a través de las lagrimas...- Eres muy bonita.  
  
-Gracias, tu también lo eres- dijo ella, con las puntas de sus mejillas sonrojadas- Ahora Amy, dime, con sinceridad... ¿te duele algo?  
  
-Si- dijo la niña con tristeza- Mi pancita se siente rara... papi y mami me dijeron que no saliera de la casa, pero me pareció escuchar algo, y salí a investigar.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Ginny pesadamente- necesito alzar tu camisa para revisar tu pancita... ven acuéstate aquí... así es, ahora, agarra muy fuerte a tu muñequita, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Suli-  
  
-Ok, agarra muy fuerte a suli, y nada malo va a pasar...  
  
Ginny alzo la camisa de Amy, para revelar lo que parecía haber sido un terso estomago de piel blanca. Parecía que le habían pegado con una maldición muy fuerte, y sangraba mucho. Ginny miro a la niña con desespero, maldiciendo a aquel que hubiese sido capaz de hacerle esto a la pobre. Había perdido demasiada sangre... y a pesar que dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, en el exacto momento en el que vio su estomago, supo, que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Le coloco un hechizo para que no le doliese mas...  
  
Le bajo la camisa nuevamente y le sonrió.  
  
-¿Viste que no dolió?- dijo con una sonrisa... o al menos eso quiso que fuera.  
  
-Si- contesto Amy con una sonrisa- Suli dice que gracias.  
  
-De nada- contesto Ginny, en sus ojos formándose las lagrimas- Ven.  
  
Cargo a Amy en sus brazos, y la llevo a una esquina apartada de la sala, lejos del ruido y la conmoción.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Amy con una pequeña sonrisa, Suli debajo del brazo derecho.  
  
-No se- contesto Ginny, que estaba dispuesta a hacer estos últimos momentos, los mas felices posibles para Amy- Lo que tu quieras.  
  
-¿Lo que yo quiera?-  
  
-Sip, como lo oyes, lo que tu quieras-  
  
-Mmmm, cuéntame un cuento...-  
  
-¿Qué tipo de cuento?- pregunto Ginny en confusión.  
  
- No se...- contesto Amy- Uno... ¡romántico!  
  
-¡Perfecto! De esos se me bastantes... a ver... ahh si! Ya se cual...- dijo- Había una vez una niña que le gustaba un chico, de cabellos negros... muy revueltos, y unos ojos verdes sorprendentes. Entonces, un día, el niño estaba en la casa de la niña por que era el mejor amigo del niño... y bueno, la niña cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba muchísimo y dejaba caer cosas... imagínate que hasta metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla!  
  
-¡Que tontita!- dijo Amy riendo entrecortadamente... Ginny sonrió pesadamente, sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo.  
  
-¡No digas eso!-dijo a modo de enfado- Apuesto a que algún día harás lo mismo...  
  
-¿Yo? Já no lo creo...- dijo Amy soñolientamente- Aunque quien sabe...¿Me terminas de contar la historia después, es que tengo mucho sueñito?  
  
- Si- dijo Ginny con mucho dolor besando su frente- No te preocupes, cuando despiertes te lo contare.  
  
Y así, la pequeña Amy, cerro sus ojos... por ultima vez.  
  
Ginny abrazo su pequeño cuerpo, llorando libremente. Aunque sabia que aquella pequeña moriría muy dentro deseaba que esto no hubiera sucedido... ¿qué tenia ella que ver en esta guerra? Sintió por sus venas correr tal odio, que llego en un momento a asustarse a si misma. No era por que ese odio fuera infundado, por que no era así, tenia todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse así... pero estaba en tal cantidad, que estaba segura que si no se controlaban comenzaría a hacer magia sin la varita. Aquella que es imprecisa... producto de no menos que rabia y no mas que desesperación.  
  
Tomo respiros profundos, y se paro delicadamente con el cuerpo de Amy, que tenia ambos ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en el rostro y a Suli, apretujada cuidadosamente entre sus manos...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
[I]N/A: Bueno, primero que todo ojala que les halla gustado, no planeaba hacer una continuacion pero despues de todo la historia se me dio, espero que bien, creo que nada mas hare un cap mas, asi que si quieren que continuen no duden en dejar reviews...!  
  
Contestación a los reviews: Ani-b: bueno, esta continuación no tiene lo que pedias pero ya estoy llegando ahí... espera.. jaja besos..  
  
Arwen Chan: GANEEEE!! SIII.. Ahem ahem, me controlo. Pero bueno, crees que puedes hacer algo que gane este cap.. ja no lo creo (modestia aparte, LOL) besos..  
  
Sara fénix black: no diria depre, no se que me dio, tenia ganas de llorar.... yo me entiendo...que bien que te halla gustado y espero que sigas pensando lo mismo. Besos..  
  
Luz del alba: se q el trmino lindo no se aplica, jajaa, ya me lo han dicho varias veces. Suspiros de angustia dices? Este cap a mi me dejo al borde de las lagrimas. Besos.  
  
Gin-ynia: pues si hice una secuela, y planeo llegar al punto después de la batalla pero todavía falta. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos..  
  
Karla: amigocha! Uno de los mejores fics que he escrito? Pues wuau! Eso es mucho viniendo de ti, tiendes a tener un estandar muy alto (*indirecta*) jajaja no no, mentira. Que bien que te halla gustado tanto de verdad, y espero seguir manteniéndote enganchada a la historia. Besos..  
  
Luciana (aka LUCY): YO TAMBN QUIERO UNO!! Jajaja, quien no aceptemolos? Los chicos de mi fic son l puro retrato del chico perfecto... o casi por lo menos... donde hay uno???? Besos.  
  
Aquellos que leen y no dejan reviews, pues, gracias tambn. Ojala que dejasen comentariosa para saber que piensan (indirecta) significaria muchísimo para mi!!!  
  
Besos,  
  
Mep  
  
[/I] 


End file.
